Genial Jack
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Jack... Él sí que era un compañero pirata, no como aquél estúpido perico del Señor Cotton. Y más genial que el propio Capitán Sparrow. Jack sí que era un pirata de verdad.


_Los personajes son de... Disney, creo, o a sus respectivos creadores. El caso es que el disclaimer ya está aplicado, sólo que es mi primera vez en este fandom ya que yo suelo rondar por allá por Naruto xD_

_En fin... Sólo para no dar lugar a confusiones, el fic no es de Jack Sparrow, sino de Jack el mono xDD ¿Que por qué escribí de él? No sé, el monito me cautivó con su cara descarnada bajo la luz de la luna (xD). Y también para recordar que también existe otro Jack tan genial como el primero :D_

_Además... Jack ni siquiera está en la lista de personajes T.T Si tienen a Akamaru y a Kuromaru, ¿por qué dejan a Jack por fuera? Es injusto._

* * *

><p>Genial Jack<p>

.

.

.

Jack… Él sí que era un compañero pirata… No como ese estúpido perico del Señor Cotton. No; Jack sí que era un pirata. Más audaz e intrépido que cualquier otro animal, era mucho mejor tener a Jack a bordo antes que a cualquier clásico perico —y no, nada tenía que ver que él estuviera destinado a compartir dicho puesto con "ése" perico del Señor Cotton. Aunque claro, el Perla nunca se caracterizó por ser clásico. Jack está a bordo desde que tiene memoria, aunque es desde hace poco que le llamaron "Jack".

Él no hace nada para agradar a ningún humano —muchas veces más ineptos que él—, Jack roba y hace travesuras porque se muere de la diversión molestando a los demás. Pero a _él _pareció haberle gustado su carácter, y a Jack también le cae bien. Entonces entre ellos se creó como esa especie de amistad, en donde "yo tengo malas pulgas, y reconozco que tú también tienes malas pulgas". Y Barbossa le llegó a caer mucho mejor; sí, era un buen pirata y hasta un mono como Jack tenía que aprender mucho sobre él. Además, su hombro era muy cómodo. Él era para Barbossa y Barbossa era para él. Pero, y es muy importante mencionarlo, no se obedecen. ¡No, por Calipso, no! Un pirata no hace eso, y ambos son piratas. Barbossa le tiene un sádico cariño y le pone ropas de pirata, pero vamos, es que Jack se lo merece. Y Jack, por su parte, hace muchas bribonadas para Barbossa.

Sí, Jack quiere a Héctor; a este punto son como uña y carne. Hace poco le puso nombre, le puso "Jack". Jack conoce al dueño de ese nombre y tiene la ligera sospecha de que Barbossa le puso así únicamente para humillar al inconstante capitán del Perla Negra, pero no le importa. Aunque siempre estuvo del lado de Héctor mientras éste suponía ser de la tripulación del Capitán Jack Sparrow y planeaba el motín contra él, Jack nunca perdió de vista a aquel excéntrico pirata. Quizás no fuera tan honorable como Barbossa, posiblemente era tan cobarde que ni siquiera merecía llamarse pirata, pero incluso Jack reconocía que Sparrow tiene… algo. Algo que lo hace ser un _pirata __genial_. Y no es que Jack Sparrow le caiga precisamente bien. También resulta molesto, pero sólo un poco. ¿Cómo podría Jack mirarlo con admiración? Si fastidiarlo a él era una de las cosas que más le placía, y de paso, hacía que Barbossa soltara una de esas risotadas socarronas a las que Jack siempre intenta imitar ladeando su peluda cabeza en el hombro del pirata.

Pero hasta Jack reconoce que el otro Jack es _casi _tan genial como él, incluso aunque sea humano. Es más, Jack hasta siente cierto revoloteo al llevar el mismo nombre. Algo que los humanos llamarían orgullo, quizás. Pero Jack sabe que el otro Jack se tiene que esforzar por obtener algo que Jack ya tiene: la inmortalidad, así que él es superior por ya serlo. De hecho, Jack es tan superior que incluso es mejor pirata que cualquier otro que haya pasado por el Perla Negra, incluyendo a aquellos que alguna vez fueron inmortales con él. Nunca los entenderá. La mayoría quieren ser inmortales para ser famosos y todo eso, y entonces cuando lo fueron no tardaron en decir que aquello era un suplicio, que las comidas no les llenaban y no sé qué más.

Por lo que, Jack es más genial que todos ellos. La verdad, él nunca notó la gran diferencia en ser inmortal, salvo más ganas de saltar por la cubierta y robarle el ojo de madera al tipo idiota con cara fea.

El caso es que siempre había sido y siempre sería más genial que cualquier otro pirata. El inmortal Jack. El nombre de aquel pirata más _guay _de todos los tiempos pero a la vez compañero inseparable del magnánimo Capitán Barbossa, y más aún, del Perla Negra. Por siempre y para siempre, el inmortal —y genial— Jack.


End file.
